Zombie
A zombie is the term associated with a person infected by the virus or reanimated by some other means including spiritual reanimation; however, they are no longer people. In contemporary versions these are generally reanimated or undead corpses, which were traditionally called "ghouls." Stories of zombies are as old as the human race, with mentions of them in the oldest known work of literature, the Epic of Gilgamesh. But further more, zombies can be thought of an existence of life after death. Other more macabre versions of zombies have become a staple of modern horror fiction, where they are brought back from the dead by supernatural or scientific means, and eat the flesh of the living. They have very limited intelligence, and may not be under anyone's direct control. This type of zombie, often referred to as a Romero zombie for the filmmaker that defined the concept, is archetypal in modern media and culture. Most Zombies can be found roaming around their places of death in search of living organisms to feed on. The zombies will walk around, searching for food until it locates a living being at which point it will raise it's arms and form a guttural moaning deep in its throat, attracting other zombies in the area. In a first world country (and many second/third world countries), most people showing symptoms of infection (fever, disorientation) will be brought into the closest hospital. after a few hours (depending on the severity of the infection) the infected will "die" and then reanimate, a fully developed zombie. Contrary to popular belief, a graveyard is usually a safe haven from zombies. It takes a few hours at most from "death" to reanimation and as it takes a few days at the very least for a burial to be organized, there have been no reports of a zombie reanimating in a coffin. in fact, zombies tend to avoid graveyards as it is simply wide stretches of abandoned land. Even if a zombie did animate here, the only danger would be if it animated during the burial. It would most likey animate in the coffin where, to get out, it would have to claw through a foot of steel and dirt. Zombie Traits Popular culture depictions of zombies have evolved into a relatively consistent archetype generally consistent with the Romero zombie and characterized by the following traits: *A body comprised of a deceased human body that has subsequently reanimated, usually because of a viral infection incurred while the body was still living *Reduced speed of movement relative to normal humans (however, some recent theatrical depictions of zombies portray them as moving supernaturally fast) *Increased endurance relative to normal humans; some sources attribute this to removal of normal neurological limits to muscle endurance (e.g., Golgi tendon reflex). *Profoundly reduced or absent cognitive function. *An insatiable and endless desire to consume living animal flesh, usually human, sometimes favoring brains. *Lack of normal human biological functions such as sleep, digestion, sexual function, or cardiac function. *Lack of normal human biological requirements such as conventional food, sleep, or even oxygen. *Supernatural resistance or immunity to traumatic injury of any part of the body except for the brain. *Vulnerable only to attacks that remove the head or destroy the brain. *Has high aggression and little intelligence and has the some of the traits of a rabid person. Appearances Zombies are one of the most common creatures in the Junior High/Reawakening multiverse, appearing physically in: *Junior High of the Dead *Reawakening (series) *Hell Chapter *Trial By Fire *Junior High of the Dead 4: Genesis Category:Species